pokemontransformationfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemorphs: The Experiment (Book 1)
Chapter 1 Do you know what it's like to be kidnapped? Well I do, if you ever run away from home in Sinnoh, you need to have at least a pocket pistol and a knife to protect you from crooks. Like, oh, I don't know. Team Galactic. Team Galactic is the most notorious gang in Sinnoh, they are obsessed with capturing Legendary Pokemon and controling them to take over the world. Pretty standard bad guys, if you ask me. My sister, Hollie, and I were walking home from a baseball game when we had a sack close in on us. I sidestepped and punched a few of the grunts, them whacked them with my bat, I thought we were gonna make it, except the fact that they had a tazer. Yeah. I know. Ouch. We passed out. When we came to, we were in an iron cell in the middle of nowhere. I lost my cell phone, so I couldn't call the local police department, and it was cold. My world was at an end. Were these guys gonna kill me? What will happen? Yikes. I hated the thought. I was a little more awake, so I decided to screw up and scream at the guards to let me out of the joint. Obviously, I got a sock to the nose and they tied me to my bed. Hollie, who was a couple of years younger than I was, started to cry. I don't blame her. Then I heard a door open. A man with a lab coat in came into my cell with some sort of anklet, one for me and my sister, and a serynge with a substance that changed colors every five seconds. The scientist guy chucked the laugh them bad guys do when they get ready to do something they enjoy. I didn't like the look on his face. "You belong to me, you are now my slaves, you have nowhere to go, and your parents are dead." He said. I froze. My parents are dead?! "YOU SON OF A @#$!@!!! YOU MURDURER!!!!!" I yelled. I wailed, I tried to break free from my ropes so I could kick his butt. He just laughed. And moved closer to me with the anklets and syringes. Oh crap. I thought. He attached the anklet to my leg, then the syringe. I tilted back my head, and stabbed my neck and shoved the substance into my veins. It stung. But what happened to me next will make you scream. I felt wierd, like my clothes were getting bigger, or I was getting smaller. Then there was a flash of light around me. I opened my eyes, aparently I passed out. Hollie was gone, the scientist was gone. And so were my ropes. I jumped out of the bed, except the way down felt longer then last time. What the heck? My own bed was taller than I was! What was this guy playing at? I ran my hand through my hair, wait a minute, where's my hair? Did the syringe have a side effect that make me go bald? No, that's not it. I wiped my eyes, and bam. That's when I saw my hands. They were orange, scaly, oh my god. They didn't. I was a Charmander. I froze, then realized it wasn't that bad, no school, live off the land, it's what I was made to do since I was born. Wait. Hollie! Where the crap is she?! "You can change back to human, you know." Came a voice. Aparently they installed a mirror. I knew exactly what it was, the scientist was observing the whole thing. "Just think hard of your normal human self." I concentrated, in another flash of light, I was myself again, clothes and all. "That syringe was filled with every Pokemon DNA in the world. Except the legendaries, I need thier DNA, too. For the rest of your life you will be our soldier, your mind will be probed and-" I didn't want to keep listening. Plan A was to find Hollie and get the heck out of here. After that I would report to the police, and get this jerk arrested and this place blown to smytherines.Yeah, good plan. I transformed into a Tyranitar and Hyper beamed the mirror, the scientist guy fled, I smashed through the door, in another cell was Hollie. I broke open the bars and grabbed her, knoked down wall after wall and we were on our way out of this place. What to do next... Chapter 2 After a while we were back on the road, Hollie was amazed at our new powers. Knowing that Team Galactic would be on our tails (literally, to some extent) we decided to be pokemon, since we had nowhere to go, and hid in a small pokemon villaige deep in the forest. We were easily accepted in the villaige, but Team Galactic Grunts found us there, so we had to flee. How they found us, I don't know. But the major goal was; figure out what else they want with us, and how we were gonna stay away from those idiots. It had been months since we got our powers, and our entire family was killed by Team Galactic. We kept on staying on the move, with only each other as company... We were lonely, a sad life butchered our souls into sorrow. Our parents, dead, our life, destroyed, the most notorious criminals in Sinnoh are hunting us. When one night, I had a dream that gave me a purpose. I dreamt I was in midair, colorful lights all around me, there was a flash of light and the Legendary Celebi came into view, she seemed distressed. Her thoughts rang through my head like I was next to the giant bell in a city square. Help us. The world of pokemon is at stake. ''She said. "Really? What's wrong?" I was confused. ''Team Galactic's Leader, Cyrus, is trying to enslave us and rule the world. And they wanted you and your sister to be his generals. "What?!" I said. So that's what those guys were up to. They wanted us to become legendaries. Thank goodness you escaped. He and his team are still trying to hunt you down. "I know that. How do I stop him?" He is preparing a mind control device that will enslave all pokemon. We need you to find the headquarters and destroy the machine before it activates. Oh man, now I'm all of a sudden on a rescue mission, and I still haven't gotten used to my new powers yet. "Why do you think I am ready? Why not just choose the chief of the police? Why pick me? A thirteen year old kid?" Because the prophecy fortold you were going to do it. Holy crap, a prophecy?! What else haven't they told me? I wanted to protest. But, if the fate of the world depends on it... "I'll do it" Good. When you wake up, tell Hollie about this dream, and what you need to do. I will be watching over you, Eric... Then I woke up. I shook Hollie awake and told my twelve year old sister about what we needed to do. "Could it be true?" She said. "That Cyrus is trying to take control of the minds of all pokemon?" "Yeah, I'm just as stunned as you are." I said. "Hey, I think I heard something!" Said a voice. It sounded familliar. No, Caren was in a different league! The bushes we were hiding behind were pulled back. Sure enough, my old friend, Caren Danderough, was standing, looking at us. "Hey, Rick! I found 'em!" Caren motioned another friend of mine, Rick Fenderson over to where we were. I never expected us to find our old best friends in the middle of nowhere. Small world, isn't it? "We heard you guys went missing, so we stopped our journeys to come look for you guys." Said Caren. "So, where were you two?" "You wouldn't believe us." I said. "Try me." "Alright." I concentrated, there was a flash of light, and when it was gone, I was a Treeko. "Whoa." Said Rick. "That's rad, dude." Caren just stood there motionless. her mouth was hanging open. And heck, I wasn't going to tell her a fly flew right in. So I caught them up to speed, we had just recruited two members to our little party that's supposed to save the world. Chapter 3 This is about when I bought the journal to record what has been happening, it's been a while since I wrote in this thing. And for a good reason, because the city we were heading to; Snowpoint, was infested with Team Galactic on the chase to find me and Hollie. I was thinking aboout going into a pokeball to hide from them. Jeez, why didn't I do that? Maybe a lot more people would have survived if I were to just sneak out of there. Caren, Hollie, Rick and I were heading down a road to Snowpoint, it was getting super cold. I was thinking about using my Charmander form to warm myself up, but I didn't want to make Rick and Caren jealous. We were talking about my dream about my conversation with Celebi. We arrived in Snowpoint, and checked into a hotel. We were gooing to rest there for a few days and keep it on the downlow. One morning I turned on the television in our room and a breaking news flash came on. How much do you wanna bet it had something to do with me? "Team Galactic members have been showing up all over Sinnoh, and they seem to be looking for someone. Police have been trying to get rid of them, but have been failing. There have been many casualties toward resistance towards the invesion of the team, there have been presumably eight deaths, and twenty have been injured, it is unknown to what these people want, or what they want to do with it. Greene Fankner, S.R. News." The reporter said, the screen flickered again, the image of Cyrus, the Team Galactic Leader flashed on. "I know you have seen my team walking around Sinnoh, looking for something. Or someone. Heh, heh, heh... All we want are a boy and a girl. Brother and sister, thier names are Eric and Hollie Fankner. Bring them to me, and I will cause no further harm towards civilians, if they do not come to me in a week, I will wipe out Snowpoint City. Which is presumably where we have tracked them too. Oh, and Eric, Hollie, if you are watching this, I hope to see you face to face. It will be nice to meet you in person. Because you have disobeyed my orders to stay put in the facility, you will be exterminated. You pokemorphs will cause us no more trouble. That's right, Sinnoh, these children can turn into any pokemon they want.." The broadcast shut off. Great, the bad guys were playing even more dirty then I thought they would. Just then, I heard tons of voices. Lots of people, I guess they saw the broadcast, too. "GET 'EM!" They shouted. They found us. I stood there, frozen with fear, I had no choice but to wake up everyone, get Hollie, change into bird pokemon, and fly out the window. Caren and Rick were going to cover for us. The door broke down right as we flew out the window. Bad timing. "THERE THEY ARE!!!!" Said a woman. Hollie and I flew out the window. Unknown to what would become of Caren and Rick. Hollie seemed to enjoy herself as a bird. I hoped we were going to see Caren and Rick again, I feared the worst. "Let's go to Jublife." I said. And we changed course to the next city in our first adventure of many. We flew for a couple of hours and arrived at Jublife. There were team galactic members everywhere. We had to remain Pokemon for the time being in order to avoid capture. We had to find the headquarters and confront Cyrus before he blew up Snowpoint. We flew up and heard another TV Broadcast. "Two children were given up to Team Galactic yesterday in Room 5 at the Snowpoint center." Said a broadcaster, "We have no idea what will become of them, but one thing is for sure, those kids were not who Team Galactic was looking for." "They have Caren and Rick" I said. "What will happen to them?" Asked Hollie. "I don't know." I said, "But one thing's for sure. We have to find Team Galactic. Now." Chapter 4 My world turned upside down ever since I learned that Rick and Caren were captured by Team Galactic courtsey of the dumb civilians. Hollie and I had to find out where the main Headquarters and get there before something happenned to Caren and Rick. "I know!" Hollie said, "We can turn into Abras and teleport there!" Genius! Superb! Awesome! Why didn't I think of that? We flew into an alley and transformed back to human. Nobody saw us. We turned into abras, and teleported to the headquarters, it was huge. like one of those massive factories you see in a big city, only secret... and with no harmful fumes... Two guards saw us and began discussing something. Obviously they were saying "Why are there two abras right in front of us? Do you think they will hurt us?" We got rid of thier guns with the phsichic attack and knocked them out with a rock to the head. We made out way into the main building, there were tons of guards everywhere. I suggested we morph into ghosts and turned invisible. We did, and made our way over to the leader's room, Cyrus. He was sleeping in his bed, we found a pistol in his room, and shifted back to human. I picked up the pistol, and went over to his bed. I raised it to his head and punched him in the nose. He snapped awake, looking at my face. He noticed the gun on his forehead and began to shake. "Where are our friends?" I sneered. I wanted to shoot the damned guy, but I needed information. "You will see." He said. Immediately the floor under us collapsed, we fell into a large room, with high cielings and a grassy area, was this where they trained their pokemon? I heard a loud noise, a hyper beam was coming our way, I jumped out of the way in the last second, and looked to where it came from. Standing on the other side of the field, stood a tyranitar, it turned into a boy with evil red eyes, a girl his age was right next to him. Then it hit me. This was a battlefield. And our opponents were Rick and Caren.